


Different Sense

by Anye



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anye/pseuds/Anye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habiendo una delgada línea entre el amor, la obsesión y el odio… Un orgulloso amor que no deja de lado aquella eterna enemistad. Sentimientos contradictorios y un sinfín de emociones tambaleándose entre la cordura y la locura ¿acaso sólo divagaciones? [Shizaya][Alter egos x Alter egos]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agridulce

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca antes había escrito de esta serie que actualmente me fascina y desde que la vi me ha encantado. Aún así después de leer un par de fics, no sé porqué me dieron ganas de escribir sobre sus alter egos también, entonces, antes de proseguir, los describiré un poco para que no se pierdan. 
> 
> Shizuo Alter egos: 
> 
> Tsugaru: Todo lo contrario a Shizuo. Es tranquilo, detesta la violencia y en tanto pueda se mantendrá muy lejos de ella. Es una persona cariñosa además.  
> Delic: Todo un playboy seductor. No tiende a tomarse en serio las relaciones que tiene por tanto es de muy poca confianza. Piensa en divertirse y pasarla bien y además es reconocido como un “plebeyo” a ojos de Hibiya. Tiende a salir lastimado fácilmente. Tiene un enorme ego y es bisexual. También es algo sádico. [En caso de alguna relación SDM]   
> Tsukishima: No se conoce mucho sobre él, aún así es conocido como el mensajero, pues siempre porta un bolso lleno de cartas. Es algo tímido pero también es dulce. Tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación por lo que siempre se pierde y su visión no es muy buena tampoco, que es el motivo por el cual usa lentes.   
> Shitsuo: El mayordomo. Amable y muy leal, además que atiende las ordenes de su amo con fidelidad absoluta. 
> 
> Izaya Alter egos: 
> 
> Psyche: Bastante optimista y alegre. Siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios y a veces algo obvio. Es bastante celoso y cuando es celoso no es para nada amigable, llegando a cierto punto de locura y capaz de torturar e incluso matar a quién toque o miré a su persona amada de maneras que él no le agradan.   
> Hibiya: El caprichoso que usualmente es consentido por Delic. Es testarudo y le gusta creer que es independiente. Tiene una mascota que es un caballo, y le gusta ser tratado como un príncipe, él trata a todo el mundo como plebeyos y detesta que lo traten así. Es fácil herirlo, pero no suele demostrarlo, e incluso llega a ser masoquista. [en una relación SDM]  
> Hachimenroppi: De todos los alter egos, es el más depresivo y amargado. Dice que espera la muerte con los brazos abiertos y a diferencia de Izaya, detesta a todos los humanos. Tiene tendencias suicidas y usualmente se lo ve como una persona inexpresiva. Puede ser muy dramático a veces.   
> Sakuraya: Dulce, adorable y amigable. Ama los animales y árboles de cerezo. Ama ayudar a los demás, aunque no hay mucho más descrito sobre él.

Observó sus manos con cuidado y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaban sucias y manchadas por un denso líquido que se escurría lentamente por ellas, acariciando su piel y perdiéndose en su ropa. Las observó sin lograr entender lo que pasaba hasta que sintió como un par de lágrimas empezaban a escurrirse por su rostro, nublando su visión y sin siquiera poder detenerlas. Su cuerpo se apoyó en la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta el piso en donde empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin creer aún que lo había hecho después de todo. Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sólo había terminado de embarrarse con ese líquido carmesí. Se levantó de inmediato y empezó a correr lejos de la escena, lejos del delito con sólo un objetivo en mente. 

Escuchaba lejano el ruido de la ciudad y poco le importó las miradas acusadoras sobre él, no le importó el cansancio de sus piernas y sólo se tranquilizó cuando pisó “ese” lugar rodeado de árboles y un manantial que lo hacían lucir como un lugar salido de una historieta. Abrió con suavidad la tradicional puerta y botó sus zapatos a un lado, sin preocuparse del orden y caminado automáticamente hacia una habitación. El lugar estaba totalmente sumergido en silencio y el eco de sus pasos en aquellos pasillos que parecían eternos, largos como nunca antes los había sentido y desesperantes como jamás había imaginado podían ser, resonaba con fuerza. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación principal y fue cuando un inmenso miedo se apodero de él, inmovilizando de inmediato. 

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y tan sólo pensó en cómo tranquilizarse; respirando hondo y apoyando sus manos sobre la puerta con delicadeza, volviendo a paralizarse en el lugar al ver como esas imágenes se asomaban en su conciencia. Cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando olvidar tal macabro escenario y fue cuando oyó. 

-Psyche… -una ronca voz llamó desde dentro con tranquilidad y suavidad. El nombrado sonrió al recordar ese amado rostro que de inmediato sustituyó cualquier otro pensamiento, sin poder darle la cara, sin tener el valor de mostrarle esa parte de sí mismo que siempre había negado y quedándose inmóvil aún en su lugar. Sin querer, nuevamente empezó a llorar, luchando por evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran escurriéndose sobre la marca del delito, pero antes de lograrlo la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a ese rubio de porte alto y vestido maravillosamente de azul.

El más alto lo miró con sorpresa y sin decir nada acarició una de sus mejillas frotando con suavidad la sangre seca que estaba aferrada a su rostro –Psyche… -Levantó su rostro y observó sus ojos que suplicaban algo que no sabía aún. Lo abrazó con delicadeza dejando que el más bajo termina de desahogarse en su pecho y cuando el llanto cesó, lo adentró en la habitación, se sentó en la madera e invitó a su acompañante a sentarse entre sus piernas. Lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez por la espalda, y cuando el pelinegro se acomodó y relajó por completo preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó? –sin acusación en sus palabras. 

-Él te miraba… él te conocía, él te deseaba… él sabía que yo te amaba –dijo casi con culpa, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando que sus palabras se perdieran en medio de los susurros, por desgracia el lugar era increíblemente silencioso –No –corrigió de repente -, él sabía que yo te amo más que a nada –y acarició las manos del más alto que descansaban en su cintura – ¿Sabes?... era insoportable. No podía soportarlo, no quería que te alejaran de mi lado, Tsugaru… –terminó con una mueca infantil girándose se en el lugar para encararlo y rodearlo por los hombros apegándose a él -¿Estás molesto? –susurró en su oído hundiéndose en su hombro y abrazándolo con fuerza. Los minutos siguientes se llenaron de silencio y palabras que jamás serían oídas. Psyche se aferró más a él, quizá no había perdón para lo que había hecho… y claro, no podía culpar al rubio que le quitaba la razón el haber cometido tal hecho, entonces empezó a sentir como un terrible pánico empezaba a apoderarse de sí mismo, si Tsugaru no lo perdonase… él estaría perdido, pero antes de pensar en algo más, unas gentiles palabras vibraron en el aire. 

-Vamos a limpiarte – Tsugaru lo separó y se levantó con calma perdiéndose por la puerta durante unos minutos, dejando a un frió Psyche que no tuvo el valor de todos los días de seguirlo. Lo esperó con paciencia y en cuanto lo vio regresar, sólo notó lo que traía entre sus manos: una toalla y un recipiente con agua. Tsugaru se arrodilló delante de él y con calma mojó la toalla empezando a quitar con esmero todo rastro de sangre de su rostro y cuello. Psyche cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, sintiendo la calidez del agua y la suavidad del roce que terminó casi por recorrer todo su rostro. ¿Tan mal estaba? Pues no se había visto en un espejo en su desesperación de huir. El toque bajó por su cuello y antes de darse cuenta estaba en sus manos. Psyche sólo sonrió de inmediato ayudándole con su labor. En cuanto Tsugaru terminó de limpiarlo y se separara dejando a un lado lo utilizado, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con efusividad. Tsugaru no lo culpaba, estaba seguro de ello y no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. 

-Psyche –susurró al tenerlo encima, rodeándolo simplemente por la cintura como siempre lo hacía. 

-Tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras molesto conmigo… de que no quisieras hablarme, de que sintieras repugnancia de lo que había hecho, jamás me lo perdonaría –soltó de inmediato y antes de proseguir sólo sintió como repentinamente cambiaban de posiciones y el rubio terminaba sobre él mirándolo sin cambiar su antigua expresión. Acarició su mejilla y entonces habló con tranquilidad.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así… no te ensucies de esta forma. No quiero que hagas estas cosas por mi… ¿me entendiste? –Psyche lo miró con una radiante sonrisa. 

-No asesinaré a nadie más… aunque te miren, aunque de deseen como yo a ti, lo prometo por ti Tsugaru –y sin más se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios. Uno dulce y sin prisas. Uno que expresaba todo lo que sentía… todo lo que Tsugaru significaba para él. Se apegó por completo, rodeándolo por el cuello y cuando sintió que Tsugaru empezaba a corresponder se sintió aún más feliz. Sentía su lengua rozar la suya, jugar en medio de sus bocas y antes de poder hacer algo más, una cálida mano se escurría por debajo su camiseta, acariciando su cintura, tocando su piel y dejándolo sin aliento. Se apegó más a él, y en un simple impulso, lo empujó para terminar sentado sobre él. Lo miró desde arriba al delinear con la yema de sus dedos sus labios y volvió a besarlo, ahora explorando con sus propias manos la tersa piel que se ocultaba detrás del Kimono que Tsugaru llevaba. Tocó su pecho, acarició su abdomen y terminó de apegarse a él mientras sentía como su chaqueta terminaba lejos de él. Sonrió al ver como los hombros del rubio quedaban descubiertos, sólo siendo iluminado por la radiante luna, y no se dio cuenta cuándo terminó recostado nuevamente, con su camiseta terminando de salir y una intrusa mano en sus pantalones. 

Se arqueó suavemente al sentirlo, dejando salir un suave gemido y terminando de deshacerse de la camiseta. Observó los ojos añiles de su amante, perdiéndose por fugaces segundos en ellos y su inmensa profundidad, para entonces sentir como este se acercaba a él y besaba su cuello y bajaba lamiendo su clavícula. Lo rodeó por los hombros cerrando los ojos, y pocos minutos después lo obligó a besarlo en los labios, sintiendo un metálico sabor entre ellos. Lo miró con intriga y dijo en un susurro. 

-Sabes a sangre… -Tsugaru sonrió tranquilamente volviendo a acariciar su mejilla y dándole otro beso antes de susurrar –Termino de limpiarte, mi querido Psyche –y silenció cualquier otra duda, terminando de introducir su mano en el pantalón del más bajo, llegando a su excitación, tomándola con tranquilidad y acariciándola mientras leves gemidos resonaban en sus oídos. 

-Tsu… garu…-gimió Psyche al sentir como su cuerpo se inundaba de esa magnífica sensación. El más alto lo vio y era indescriptible todo lo que ese pequeño causaba en él con esa expresión. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos nuevamente cristalinos y no pudiendo hacer nada más que besarlo mientras terminaba de desnudarlo. Recorriendo toda su piel y deleitándose con sus agradables gemidos. 

Psyche se aferró a sus hombros cuando sintió como su entrada era dilatada y cuando Tsugaru se acomodó entre sus piernas y se introdujo en él no pudo hacer nada más que gemir y sentir como todos sus sentidos se inundaban de placer. Unas delgadas lágrimas se escurrieron por su rostro, y cada embestida lo dejaba sin aliento. 

-¡Ah!… Tsugaru –gimió a su oído antes de sentir como el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, contrayendo sus músculos y rociando su cuerpo. Sintió un par de embestidas más, y fue cuando el rubio se corrió en su interior, cayendo sobre él después y respirando pesadamente sobre él. 

Tardaron unos segundos en recomponerse. Psyche lo volvió a abrazar aferrándose a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos antes de terminar de acomodarse sobre su amante. 

-Tsugaru… estas manchado de sangre –besó su mejilla apoyándose en su hombro y tocando aquellas pequeñas manchas que seguramente había obtenido por el contacto con él y los lugares que antes no había limpiado.

-Puede limpiarse –dijo sin importancia observando al pelinegro y extendiendo su kimono para cubrir sus cuerpos.

-Sí… pero algo que jamás desaparecerá será mi amor hacía ti –sonrió el más pequeño –Te amo, te amo, te amo… Tsugaru y haría todo por ti –rió alegre antes de fundirse en sus labios y aferrarse en sus brazo-ss-sszz… 

— BRRRR— Iniciando sistema —

Parpadeó un par de veces quitándose los audífonos. Sacudió su cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de inmediato. Se levantó del asiendo en el que estaba, estirándose por completo en el lugar y empezando a caminar alegremente por la ciudad.

Era una maravillosa noche que seguramente tendría la luna alta a la media noche. Llegó al mirador y dio un pequeño salto para alcanzar el barandal y maravillarse con el hermoso panorama. La música sonaba en sus audífonos, sonidos estridentemente alegres. Y al ver la maravillosa ciudad sólo pensó en que quería ver ese paisaje SÓLO con Tsugaru. Quería abrazarlo allí y llenarlo de besos, perderse en su mirada y decirle cómo lo amaba. Sonrió al tan sólo imaginárselo y en medio de sus divagaciones dio vuelta para entonces chocarse inesperadamente con una persona. 

Se miraron un par de segundos intentando identificarse y después sólo sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla amablemente.

-Buenas noches Psyche… -sonrió el otro pelinegro. 

-Izaya-kun –sonrió al sentir el contacto -, Ne…, ne, te tengo una pregunta maestro –y dio un paso más cerca de él ante la curiosa mirada del otro pelinegro. 

Izaya sonrió al ver a su “otro yo” y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que quería preguntar ese muchacho tan jovial. 

-Lo que quieras Psyche. 

-Ne ¿matarías a alguien? –sonrió con inocencia. Izaya lo vio con interés. No es que nunca hubiera pensado en ello, de hecho, sí, lo había pensado un par de veces o quizá más que sólo un par de veces. Pero su amor por la humanidad era tan extenso que no lo haría con sus propias manos, quizá la única persona que merecía morir en sus manos era Shizu-chan y eso no era un tema de discusión. Pero quizá sí sería la persona que propiciara tales incidentes en caso de querer eliminar a alguien, pero lo demás era casi impensable, jamás lo haría él mismo. Y mientras divagaba volvió a escuchar unas palabras. 

-Algo me carcome por dentro… alguien me molesta inmensamente. Lo odio, lo detesto, no lo soporto, quiero que desaparezca. Maestro… ¿Matarías a alguien por la persona que más amas? –preguntó con cierta duda retratada en su mirada. Izaya lo miró y pensó en todos esos seres “indeseables” que también había pensado con hacer desaparecer. Rió suave.

-Sí, lo haría Psyche… -y fue la respuesta más honesta que pudo dar a ese ser que era casi idéntico a él y pensando en los posibles desenlaces de su respuesta. Al parecer, pasaría algo interesante. 

-Oh, ya veo… -sonrió –Entonces no es tan malo pensar en hacerlo –rió y abrazó a Izaya –Gracias maestro –esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y antes de separarse, depositó un pequeño y fugaz beso en sus labios, para después empezar a caminar en dirección a “ese lugar” sin mirar atrás y con sólo un objetivo en mente. Debía hacer desaparecer todo tipo de molestia que existiera entre él y su amado Tsugaru. Ese vendedor que había empezado a filtrear con Tsugaru, le hacía hervir la sangre, no sabía el por qué, pero no habría más de eso y de esos horribles sentimientos. 

Se detuvo en un callejón y volvió a ponerse la música muy fuerte, se apoyó en la pared y vio la hora. Pronto ese hombre saldría y caminaría por ese lugar, entonces él tendría que hacer su trabajo y sólo esperaba que todo terminara como en su sueño. Que su cuerpo fuese llenado de besos, de susurros y que pudiera estar finalmente sólo con Tsugaru. Sí… un maravilloso deseo. Observó una silueta a lo lejos y sonrió. Sería una larga noche al parecer.


	2. Contrapuesta

**Different Sense**

**By. Anye**

 

**Contrapuesta.**

 

El frío piso raspó su piel. Rió irónicamente acomodándose allí antes de ver como un expendedor de sodas terminaba de aplastarse en la pared a un lado de él y caía sin más a sus pies.

 

-¡IZAAAYAAA! –Un enfadado grito resonó en sus oídos y sin más se recostó por completo en el piso sin dejar de reír. En pocos segundos Shizuo apareció por la pared, justo a un lado de la que alguna vez había sido una máquina expendedora, con un poste de luz que tenía como objetivo atravesar su estómago. Esquivó el metal y sin más se adelantó a él para intentar golpearlo. Pasando muy cerca de su cuello aquella navaja que siempre portaba. Shizuo aprovechó y lo empujó a la pared, sosteniendo sus brazos sobre él y atrapándolo completamente.

 

Izaya se relamió los labios y miró el enfadado rostro de su amado antes de decir burlonamente.

 

-Ne Shizu-chan, estás mejorando. Ya casi y puedes atraparme –rió el más bajo antes de impulsarse con sus pies y patear lejos al rubio que cayó al piso después de rebotar en la pared contraría. Se tomó la cabeza, recomponiéndose y mirándolo con una mueca de enfado. Esa maldita pulga, cada vez era más y más molesta.

 

Izaya se acercó a él quitándole sus gafas y sin separarse de su sonrisa lo miró directamente a los ojos.

 

-Shizu-chan está muy molesto ¿tendré yo la culpa? –rió dando un salto atrás ante el agarre que Shizuo había intentado realizar. Jugó con esas gafas, haciéndolas girar en uno de sus delgados dedos y entonces dijo –Si las quieres, debes venir por ellas –y sin más dio vuelta y empezó a caminar alegremente, mirando de reojo como Shizuo se levantaba y empezaba a correr tras él para alcanzarlo. Orihara sonrió aún más, empezando a correr ágilmente, escurriéndose por las calles de Ikebukuro sigilosamente. Giró unas calles, se metió en unos callejones y entonces se adentró en un edificio sin más.

 

Shizuo se detuvo delante de ese edificio. Era una de las pocas que veces que Izaya se había escabullido dentro de un edificio. Le restó importancia y sin bajar la guardia caminó dentro intentando mantener su tranquilidad. Los pasillos eran angostos y las escaleras oscuras. Un verdadero vejestorio que debía de estar en ruinas. Oyó unos pasos y esa molesta risilla, acelerando sus pasos para intentar hallar a esa molesta pulga.

 

Giró una par de veces en esos pasillos después de subir unos pisos y entonces sólo pudo esquivar un golpe que seguramente era de ese terrible hombre. Dio un paso atrás y lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cuerpo caía sobre una puerta, que de inmediato se abrió de lo desgastada que seguramente estaría. Miró arriba y efectivamente era ese pelinegro que ahora traía sus gafas colgando de su camiseta y que lentamente cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

 

De inmediato se levantó  y entonces acorraló al pelinegro contra la pared con violencia.

 

-Maldito seas –masculló apretando más la tráquea que estaba ahora atrapada en una de sus manos. 

 

-Eso duele mucho, Shizu-chan… Deberías tratarme con más amabilidad –habló Orihara mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre que no había planeado sería así de fuerte. Al parecer el rubio hablaba en serio. Tomó su brazo con fuerza en otro intento de separarlo sin éxito alguno; y al sentir como su cuerpo quedaba sin oxigeno, simplemente sacó su As bajo la manga y fue cuando Shizuo notó que una navaja estaba cerca de clavarse en su yugular. Aflojó un poco el agarré, quizá demasiado, porque lo siguiente que notó fue que había sido votado al piso de lo que alguna vez había sido una habitación y que Izaya estaba ahora sentado sobre él, aún con la navaja muy cerca.

 

Lo vio con esa desquiciante sonrisa y sólo oyó unas suaves palabras.

 

-Pasión… Sólo tú me haces sentir esta pasión tan desquiciante, Shizu-chan –dijo aquella última palabra en su oído mientras se apoyaba en su hombro y lentamente deslizaba esa navaja por su cuello, ocasionando un ligero corte del cual empezó a brotar un hilillo de sangre.

 

Shizuo no dijo ni hizo nada. Quizá su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil por el filo de la navaja ó quizá aquellas palabras habían captado su atención.

 

–Me odias tan apasionadamente… que me excitas demasiado –y lentamente se sentó sobre él nuevamente, bajando la navaja un poco más para romper la pequeña corbata y el primer botón de esa camisa y en cuanto se dirigía al segundo botón, una mano detuvo su trayecto. Shizuo lo sostuvo con fuerza evitando cualquier movimiento. Izaya lo miró riendo suavemente e inclinándose para besar su cuello y luego susurrar.

 

– ¿Por qué te amo tanto?... –dijo en un tono dulce, cerrando los ojos y susurrando a su oído nuevamente –Maldito seas –prosiguió suavemente –. Quiero matarte, te odio Shizu-chan, no sabes cuánto –y movió un poco más la navaja intentando incrustarla, pero el agarre se incremento dejándola inmóvil. Izaya suspiró y dejó de hacer todo tipo de fuerza terminando de apoyarse en la comisura de su cuello.

 

-Vete… no te seguiré. Y olvida todo esto. Pero mañana iré por ti. Mañana te mataré, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, mañana ya no será un juego. No puedo seguir así… –y se separó de él, delineando con la yema de sus dedos la poca piel que había dejado al descubierto y haciéndose a un lado para sentarse en el piso y después darle la espalda.

 

Shizuo lo miró y sintió un extraño golpe en su cabeza, comprendiendo entonces aquellas palabras que por algún motivo habían ido a parar al fondo de su conciencia y que ahora habían tomado cierto sentido que él no estaba listo para aceptar. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero en ese mismo instante… su cuerpo ardía por algún misterioso motivo.

 

Se sentó al igual que Izaya y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó empezando a caminar a la entrada. Lo normal y de todos los días sería dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta. Prender un cigarrillo y enterrar cada palabra que había sido expuesta en el lugar… pero considerando que ese había dejado de ser un día como cualquiera y su cerebro ahora tenía una encrucijada que sólo lo hacía querer comprobar algo que seguramente no lo dejaría dormir en la noche y mañana quizá sería demasiado tarde para comprobar; pues al día siguiente, uno de los dos _quizá_ moriría después de tanto.

 

Se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Izaya nuevamente, encontrándolo en el mismo lugar que hace algunos segundos, ni un solo centímetro lejos de la primera posición. Hizo una mueca de resignación y sin más retornó en sus pasos y lo tomó de la chaqueta, levantándolo sin esfuerzo y alterando un poco al pelinegro.

 

-¿Qué crees que haces? –y antes de siquiera oír algo más, su cuerpo había sido lanzado al sofá que había en esa abandonada habitación. Izaya quiso levantarse de inmediato para reclamar aquella acción, pero fue cuando notó que Shizuo se acercaba a él con una penetrante mirada y que sin vueltas se quitaba el chaleco, botándolo a un lado y sin delicadeza alguna abría su camisa. Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? Quizá Shizuo lo había noqueado en algún momento y esto sólo era una divagación, pero al sentir como su cuerpo era presionado sobre el sofá obligándolo a recostarse mientras Shizuo se subía sobre él, todo pensamiento dejó de tener sentido y su mirada no pudo evitar distraerse con la camisa que lentamente sucumbía.

 

Shizuo tenía un cuerpo magnífico como lo había podido comprobar en todas esas veces que había logrado desgarrar alguna parte de su ropa. Sin embargo su contemplación duró poco, pues Shizuo se había inclinado para besarlo feroz, apasionada y casi brutalmente. Sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, y su lengua enterrándose en su boca, peleando con la suya incansablemente. El beso lo había impresionado, pero lo que más le impresionó fue como la mano del más alto había empezado a jalar su camiseta en un intento de despejar aún más su abdomen y donde empezó a tocar sin más. ¿En verdad ese era Shizuo? y no pudo hacer más que emitir un gemido al sentir una pequeña mordedura en su cuello.

 

Shizuo sonrió al oír ese gemido, pues nunca siquiera había pensado en lo excitante que ese susurro podía llegar a ser y menos viniendo del pelinegro. Lo levantó un poco y quitó aquella chaqueta sin esfuerzo u oposición alguna. Lo siguiente fue aquella camiseta y cuando por primera vez observó aquel rostro, sólo pensó que era adorable. Izaya traía los ojos cerrados, quizá sólo dedicándose a sentir cada toque y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era ciertamente… atractivo. Izaya lo miró cuando sintió que todos sus movimientos se habían detenido. ¿Acaso Shizuo había caído en cuenta de todo lo que hacía y había decidido detenerse? Si ese era el caso, no era una opción que ahora sería válida para él. Y lo obligaría a terminar lo que había empezado costase lo que costase… aún si tuviera que torturarlo al final.

 

Shizuo lo besó nuevamente, sintiendo como su piel era recorrida gentilmente por sus manos que se detuvieron en su cadera, antes de que una se aventurará aún más allá, deshiciera el cinturón y abriera su pantalón adentrándose hasta su excitación. Gimió sin pensarlo ante el contacto y antes de que llegase más lejos, lo empujó para sentarse sobre él. Lo besó de inmediato y mientras lo hacía se frotó suavemente contra su cuerpo, ocasionando un leve jadeo del rubio. Sonrió complacido. Perfectamente sabía que esa era la primera vez para Shizuo y quería que fuese  algo que jamás olvidaría y quizá… hacerlo rogar por más.

 

Volvió a besarlo lenta y tranquilamente, siendo correspondido por el rubio y después de algunos minutos de ese prolongado beso, su mano empezó a escurrirse de su tórax, pasando por el vientre y entonces deshaciendo el pantalón para terminar en su excitación. Sonrió al deslizar su mano por toda la longitud y se sorprendió cuando Shizuo simplemente lo besó y volvió a derribarlo en el sofá rápidamente, quitando sus pantalones y entonces posicionándose entre sus piernas sin más. Izaya lo volvió a ver con sorpresa y antes de siquiera pensar en qué decir, sus labios fueron tomados nuevamente y la mano de Shizuo se empezó a escurrir por toda su excitación sin más.

 

Izaya gimió entre el beso. Lo tocaba con fuerza, lo lastimaba… pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba disfrutando como nunca imaginó que lo haría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo siguiente que sintió fue como Shizuo empezaba a adentrarse en él con tranquilidad.

 

-Shizu…o… -se arqueó mordiéndose los labios, evitando que un quejido saliera de ellos e intentando relajar su cuerpo antes de empezar a sentir una agradable ola de placer inundar sus sentidos en cuanto Shizuo empezó a moverse en él. Se aferró a sus hombros, gimiendo en su oído, susurrando su nombre y deleitándose con su piel para finalmente alcanzar el clímax después de varios minutos de constantes embestidas. El rubio se desplomó sobre él, agitado y sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Izaya tranquilizó su respiración y entonces alcanzó sus labios para darle un pequeño beso y volviendo a derrumbarse en el sofá quedándose allí, inmóviles, mientras unas suaves palabras brotaban de sus labios –Me amas…–dijo el pelinegro –, tanto como yo a ti… –susurró antes de sentir como el cuerpo del más alto se tensaba y no respondía nada en absoluto. Rió suave abrazando ese cuerpo, sintiendo cada palpitación y cada respiro de aquel hombre y antes de que se diera cuenta el cansancio terminaba de secuestrar su conciencia.

 

~*~

 

Se sentó en el sofá frotándose los ojos. Estaba totalmente desnudo y la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Observó a su alrededor notando que estaba totalmente solo. Dejó libre un suspiro y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Rió para sí y se apoyó en el respaldar del sofá por unos minutos, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, notando algunos moretones y un leve dolor en su espalda… No había sido un sueño, había sido real. Se tomo del cuello, donde ahora habían unas marcas y sin más se movió sin despegarse de su sonrisa, tomando sus pantalones, poniéndoselos y seguidamente buscando su camiseta que estaba botada lejos de él. Se asomó tranquilamente por la ventana, observando aquella silueta a lo lejos, que caminaba lentamente alejándose del lugar y sin dar vuelta o irrumpir su camino.

 

Sonrió apoyándose en el barandal de la ventana, mirando fijamente como el rubio terminaba de desaparecer por una calle en esa maravillosa noche.  

 

–Ne… Shizu-chan… ¿acaso me odias tanto que empezaste a amarme? –rió irónico a sí mismo y miró el cielo. Después de todo, él lo amaba tanto que lo había llegado a odiar, ¿por qué entonces Shizuo no había llegado a sentir lo mismo? Pero claro, al revés.  

 

–Que problema… –volvió a soltar al aire y rió –Esto no te salva Shizu-chan… mañana, mañana es el día… oh bueno, puede ser mañana pasado, así puedo besarte un par de veces más –rió volviendo a adentrarse a la habitación, dando unos pasos y topándose con la pequeña corbata que horas atrás había arrancado del más alto. La tomó guardándola en su bolsillo y antes de darse cuenta que los lentes de Shizu-chan no estaban. Rió terminando de buscar sus pertenencias y empezando el camino a _ese_ lugar donde tenía aquel asunto pendiente.    

 

Shizuo observó la ventana. Izaya acaba de adentrase nuevamente y ahora sólo sentía como un gran peso había dejado de existir sobre sí. Prendió un cigarrillo, saboreando el tabaco con calma y terminando de acomodar su camisa en su lugar y arreglándose los lentes. Dejó libre un suspiro y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas recordando que, después de todo, acaba de tener sexo con esa molesta pulga… lo había tomado casi violentamente, pues en ese instante sólo se había dejado llevar por el “momento”. Se dio una patada mental por pensar en todas esas cosas y sin más giró empezando a caminar. Eso no se repetiría, eso no podía repetirse.

 

–Saa… Parece que alguien la pasó muy bien –Shizuo se quedó tieso al sentir un susurro a la altura de su oído acompañando de una suave carcajada. Se volteó de inmediato y sin más se sintió acorralado en la pared.

 

–Shizuo es muy lindo, ¿por qué no sales conmigo, eh? –sonrió Delic sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con fuerza y deteniéndolo con su cuerpo.

 

–Tú… –Dijo Shizuo. Él… la verdad, odiaba a “esas” personas o cosas que misteriosamente habían aparecido en su vida de un día para el otro.

 

-Hueles a Izaya… –sonrío divertido acercándose a su cuello para olfatear un poco más y luego aventurarse a lamer el lugar. Shizuo intentó liberarse, eso, eso no podía ser verdad.

 

-Maldito…–masculló y dio una patada alejando al de blanco de él –, No te atrevas a tocarme –Delic rió y se levantó con calma sacudiéndose el polvo de su impecable traje y acercándose cautelosamente a él.

 

-Y dime, ¿Cómo lo hace Izaya? –Sonrió mirándolo con insistencia– Imagino que debe ser una experiencia inolvidable…–se acercó un poco más –, tenerlo allí, gimiendo para ti… ah, que placentero… ya puedo imaginarlo –rió pensando en cómo sería tener a esa persona gimiendo debajo de sí mismo –Aunque… también quisiera saber cómo lo haces tú –y antes de decir algo más, terminó esquivando un golpe que iba a incrustarse en su rostro.     

 

–Eres un maldito pervertido –dijo Shizuo volviéndolo a ver.

 

–¿Yo?, para nada… sólo tengo buen gusto para las personas –corrigió –además, ¿por qué te molestaría algo así? Tengo entendido que ustedes dos se odian, entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera con Izaya-kun… no te molestará para nada –y se apoyó en la pared.  Shizuo lo vio y decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo por completo, entonces refunfuñó y se dio vuelta planeando marcharse lejos de allí, pero antes de lograrlo, nuevamente sintió un susurró cerca de su oído.

 

–Haré gemir a Izaya como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho, sin resentimientos Shizu-chan –rió y se dio vuelta caminando en sentido contrario. Sí, Izaya debía seguir cerca del lugar, pero antes de siquiera dar dos pasos, terminó esquivando un basurero que iba directo a su cabeza.

 

–No te atrevas a tocarlo.

 

Delic lo vio y rió nuevamente – No es tu mascota, de otro modo, tendría un collar. Oh, ¿acaso no lo odias? –y vio como Shizuo se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por la chaqueta.

 

–No es asunto tuyo, pero no lo toques… es mío, sólo mío –Delic observó la hora y se separó de Shizuo ignorándolo por completo.

 

–Lo tendré en mente, si me permites, tengo una cita muy importante y placentera –rió y empezó a caminar rápidamente –por cierto… gracias por los lentes –y mostró tal objeto antes de esfumarse por las calles sin que Shizuo pudiera hacer algo más.

 

Shizuo pensó en seguirlo, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba molesto… e Izaya, dónde se habría ido. Refunfuñó y decidió que iría a casa de Izaya. Delic no se saldría con la suya.

 

~*~

 

–Todo salió de acuerdo al plan –rió tomando la grabación y mirando el cielo.

 

– ¿En verdad sólo querías eso? Yo podía habértelo dado desde el principio –y observó al pelinegro jugando con las gafas y quien le devolvió la mirada.

 

–Sí, es todo lo que quiero. De todas formas toma –y le extendió una tarjeta de datos– será suficiente.

 

–Izaya-kun… la siguiente yo iré por ti –sonrió Delic tomando la tarjeta y guardándola en su chaqueta.

 

–Adelante… me gustaría saber si Shizu-chan puede ser superado por ti –rió desafiante.

 

-¿Alguien que debe ser amenazado de muerte para algo de buen sexo?... já, yo creo que si –y se acercó besando una de sus mejillas y acariciando la otra– Pero… acepto el reto –sonrió y tomó la mano de Izaya besándola también.

 

-Delic… me pregunto si Shizu-chan alguna vez diría eso –rió y se dio vuelta– Si mis cálculos no me fallan, Shizu-chan en este momento debe estar intentado derribar mi puerta –rió y sin más desapareció entre las paredes. Sí, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan y ahora tenía una muy buena grabación de la confesión de amor de Shizuo… aunque claro,  el siguiente paso sería que lo confesara ante él. Rió con malicia y sólo pudo oír a lo lejos.

 

-¡¡¡IZAAAYAAA!!! ¡¡Abre la maldita puerta o la derribo!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3


	3. Orgullo

****-Arrodíllate… -ordenó el pelinegro observándolo con firmeza y sin duda alguna en sus palabras. El más alto lo miró fijamente, rió para sí y sin más cumplió la orden del pelinegro. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio y fue cuando se oyó nuevamente.

 

-¿Entonces? –habló el más bajo con molestia.

 

-Me porté mal... nos portamos mal Hibiya. 

 

-¿Hibiya? –dijo con incredulidad el nombrado sintiéndose ofendido. El más alto entonces lo miró y sonrió con tranquilidad. Era divertido, después de todo, el juego nuevamente empezaba.

 

-Corrijo, -dijo de inmediato y tomó su mano posándola a la altura de su rostro -Príncipe Hibiya –dijo con suavidad y besó delicadamente su mano.

 

-Te pedí que no lo hicieras…-quitó su mano de inmediato y miró a otro lado con resentimiento.

 

-Mis más profundas disculpas príncipe mío- dijo antes de levantarse un poco, tan sólo hasta acercarse a su rostro para tomarlo con calma y susurrar cerca de sus labios–, la siguiente vez... tu palabra será mi ley – lamió sus labios y depositó un pequeño beso en el lugar.

 

Hibiya lo separó, haciendo que se arrodillase nuevamente luego de ese insuficiente beso.

-La besaste… -sentenció con enfado –. Fuiste a _ese_ lugar.

 

-Castígame entonces… -dijo divertido y sonrió osando levantarse sin realmente importarle que habría incumplido aquella primera orden y acercándose nuevamente a él para besar su cuello con calma y luego lamerlo hasta llegar a su oído volviendo a susurrar –. Pero luego yo te castigaré por haber besado a un desconocido…-y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sin despegarse de la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Hibiya soltó un leve jadeo, pero rápidamente volvió a centrarse en lo que hacía. No podía caer ante él así.  

 

-Así que lo viste… -dijo sin culpa y ocultando cualquier reacción que el rubio pudiese ocasionar en él.

 

-No imaginé que el príncipe Hibiya besaría a un lacayo –sonrió Delic tomando la quijada de Hibiya y haciendo lo que lo mirase firmemente.

 

-¿Acaso tú no eres uno? Sólo hice una excepción más –sonrió y golpeó su mano volviendo a separarlo para acomodarse en aquel sofá nuevamente y mirando a su acompañante ahora con una lasciva mirada– Pareces un animal en celo –rió Hibiya y se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla - ¿Acaso quieres tocarme? – preguntó con una sonrisa. 

 

Delic rió. Debía sentirse ofendido, debía pensar en dónde había quedado su orgullo, pero en ese juego, eso no importaba, sólo importaba el “ganador”. Miró directo y desafiantemente a los orbes dorados de Hibiya, aún sintiendo aquella mano en su mejilla y respondió con tranquilidad -Sería un honor… y por supuesto lo único que deseo en este momento –concluyó. 

 

-¿Suplicarás perdón? – volvió a su antigua posición separándose nuevamente del rubio y mirándolo con interés.

 

Delic sonrió. Suplicar perdón no estaba en sus planes, por lo que respondió con parsimonia -¿Entonces mi príncipe dejará que haga lo que quiera con él? –preguntó también interesado.

 

-No lo mereces. Nadie juega con Hibiya… menos un traidor como tú –dijo dolido –, debería castigarte de la manera más cruel que se me ocurra –bufó molestó y desviando la mirada. 

 

-Te dije que puedes hacerlo… pero dime ¿qué es lo más cruel que puedes hacerle a alguien como yo, eh? –y sin más se levantó. Ya se había aburrido de aquella molesta posición en la que se había permitido estar y sin más se apoyó en la mesa que estaba a unos pasos del asiento de Hibiya.

 

El pelinegro lo vio. Claro que sabía muy bien qué era aquello, así que simplemente se levantó con tranquilidad y se acercó al más alto, tomando una de sus manos y levantándola hasta la altura de su rostro. Sonrió y la acarició apegándose un poco más a ese esbelto cuerpo para susurrar cerca de su oído–. Puedo hacer que te arranquen las manos por haber tocado a una mujer y lo peor, a una cualquiera –y se separó de inmediato soltando aquella mano como si fuese cualquier objeto que pudiese desechar.  

 

Delic lo miró intentando descifrar que era lo que en ese momento pensaba el pelinegro. Eso era inusual, pero antes de decir algo más oyó nuevamente.

 

-Puedo hacer que te costuren los labios por haberla besado –lo miró nuevamente jalándolo de la corbata con delicadeza para lograr depositar un beso en sus labios que terminó cuando Delic se dio cuenta que Hibiya lo había mordido y aquel denso líquido carmín era lamido por el pelinegro antes de terminar con un fugaz beso, para luego sentir el frió que Hibiya había dejado al separarse.

 

-Hibiya…

 

-Puedo hacer que aquí –y acarició su pecho – sientas dolor como nunca antes lo has sentido… -y volvió a acercarse a él para depositar un beso en su cuello.

 

-Hi-hibiya… -dijo al sentir aquel toque. Eso… era excitante, demasiado para su gusto. 

 

-Y pese a todo me sigues pareciendo perfecto –susurró a su oído –Un cuerpo magnífico, unos ojos brillantes, una voz seductora… -ronroneó a su oído mientras escurría su mano por debajo su camisa y acariciaba su cintura bajando lenta y cuidadosamente. Delic lo miró algo incrédulo y sin poder contenerse un minuto más tomó a Hibiya del rostro y lo besó. Hibiya sonrió y correspondió el beso rodeándolo por el cuello de inmediato, profundizando el contacto, dejando su lengua escurrirse entre sus bocas aún saboreando aquel toque metálico que había dejado la sangre y sintiendo como Delic quitaba la capa que traía puesta y en la posición que estaban se las ingeniaba para deshacer el complicado traje que traía.

 

Pronto la parte superior del traje de Hibiya desistió y fue cuando Delic pudo contemplar aquel esbelto y esculpido torso que pocos imaginarían que Hibiya podía poseer. Volvió a besarlo, mordió su cuello y empezó a lamer su torso depositando pequeños besos. Hibiya jadeó y antes de que Delic pudiese hacer algo más, lo volvió a empujar contra la mesa acorralándolo con su cuerpo. Besó sus labios y cuando Delic se dio cuenta, su corbata había sido quitada y Hibiya acariciaba su torso volviéndolo a besar. Delic sólo pudo corresponder, dejando que aquel presentimiento de que algo andaba mal se esfumara, acercándose más a él y profundizando el beso. Hibiya sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Delic separándose un poco.

 

-Eres cruel… -susurró antes de volver a besarlo y antes de que Delic pudiese siquiera el preguntar el por qué, aquel presentimiento volvió a aparecer, pero cuando la mano de Hibiya se escurrió sobre su entrepierna, todo dejó de tener sentido.

Delic volvió a tomarlo de la cintura y lo beso nuevamente. Hibiya se apegó más a él, acorralándolo contra la mesa definitivamente y finalmente alcanzando su erección, la cual tomó sin más antes de empezar a escurrir su mano con tranquilidad. Delic soltó un jadeo al sentir aquel contacto y deseando en ese momento tener a Hibiya debajo suyo suplicando por más.

 

Hibiya volvió a frotarse contra él sin dejar su labor. Sonrió al ver como Delic disfrutaba eso, pero aún faltaba más. Con su mano libre empezó a deshacer su camisa, quitando después aquella chaqueta que traía encima y logrando hacer que la camisa desistiera fácilmente al final. Se detuvo un momento acariciando su torso con calma ante la curiosa mirada de Delic que acarició su mejilla antes de besarlo profunda y delicadamente. Hibiya sonrió en medio del beso. Admitía que le gustaba todo eso, admitía que no podría dejar de amar a Delic pasase lo que pasase, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que merecía ser castigado, por lo tanto siguió su labor, besándolo un poco más agresivamente y ahora acariciando todo su cuerpo con ambas manos. 

 

Delic simplemente lo dejó hacer, después de todo, algo de culpa sentía muy en lo profundo y quizá esa era la forma de castigo de Hibiya, aunque verdaderamente esperaba algo más. Dejó ese fugaz pensamiento cuando el más bajo lamió su cuello mordiéndolo suavemente y cuando él mismo quiso acariciar el cuerpo de Hibiya notó que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

 

-Hibiya… -dijo de inmediato al notar que en algún momento sus manos habían sido atadas en su espada con su misma camisa. Eso… ¿cuando había pasado? y antes de decir más notó aquella sonrisa diabólica que ocasionalmente se asomaba en el rostro de su pequeño príncipe.

 

-¿No te gusta? –Rió Hibiya lamiendo su torso y depositando pequeños besos en todo el sector –A mí me gusta mucho –sonrió mordiendo uno de sus pezones y volviendo a escurrir su mano sobre su excitación frotando su erección. Delic jadeó. Sabía que algo tramaba, quizá era esto y por algún motivo no le dejaba de parecer algo placentero. Se inclinó para besarlo, siendo correspondido de inmediato y sin más aquellos labios empezaron a bajar hasta que finalmente llegaron a su vientre. Delic simplemente intentó acomodar su cuerpo, pues la posición era terriblemente incómoda. Hibiya dejó unos delicados besos allí y bajando aún más, fue cuando el pantalón empezó a desistir. 

 

Lo bajó por completo y pocos minutos después, Delic estaba casi totalmente desnudo. Hibiya acarició nuevamente su cuerpo, besando algunos lugares y lo volvió a besar en los labios antes de dirigirse rápidamente a su erección y con tranquilidad besarla y lamerla. Delic gimió y antes de poder persuadirlo para que lo desamarrase Hibiya se separó de él y alcanzó su oído.

 

-¿Te gusta? –Delic sonrió. Sí, le gustaba mucho.

 

-Me gustaría más si estuvieras abajo –sonrió el rubio. Hibiya sonrió y lo jaló hasta el sofá que estaba en frente suyo, botándolo allí. Subió encima y volvió a decir.

 

-¿Así quizá? –y beso su cuello.

 

-Mucho mejor… -y sintió como Hibiya se frotaba un poco contra él. Estaba tan excitado y mientras se concentraba en aquel contacto volvió a oír.

 

-Sí, mucho mejor… - en un susurro cerca de su oído acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa –Pero… juguemos un poco –y antes de que Delic pudiera hacer algo más, Hibiya había tomado su corbata y ahora le tapaba los ojos con esta. Delic no pudo evitarlo, pues inmediatamente el pelinegro lo había besado. Simplemente se dejó hacer… toda la situación era demasiado para él. Hibiya se separó y volvió a susurrarle -¿qué te parece así? –rió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Te estás portando mal –sonrió el rubio antes de moverse un poco en un intento de alcanzar sus labios –Me encanta… -y ni bien dijo aquellas palabras, Hibiya se frotó contra él ocasionando que soltase algunos gemidos.

 

-Delic… eres un chico malo –sonrió –por eso te mereces esto –y besó su cuello antes de que Delic dejara de sentir su peso.

 

-¿Hibiya?

 

-Lastimosamente hoy no jugaré contigo –rió Hibiya y sin más se dio la vuelta y de inmediato empezó a arreglarse la ropa. Delic aún no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

 

-Hasta pronto, amor mío –sonrió Hibiya una vez terminó de arreglarse la ropa y depositaba un beso entre los labios del rubio. 

 

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Y entonces se levantó de inmediato forzando su camisa que terminó destrozada y de inmediato se quitaba la corbata cuando Hibiya lo miraba detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

 

-¿Piensas seguirme así Delic? Pero que indecente –y dio una mirada a todo su cuerpo que estaba desnudo –Debería haberte castigado aún más…- rió y sin más desapareció del lugar mientras Delic caía en cuenta que efectivamente estaba totalmente desnudo y peor aún, su camisa estaba destrozada y así también su corbata. Refunfuñó y sin más se sentó en el sofá antes de terminar en carcajadas. Hibiya era cruel… demasiado para su gusto y esta se las pagaría, había ido demasiado lejos. Buscó rápidamente su ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a vestirse con las prendas que aún le quedaban.

 

Tendría que ir tras Hibiya, secuestrarlo a algún lugar donde no pudiera escapar y le haría el amor toda la noche, quizá lo torturaría un poco en medio y él si lo haría suplicar perdón por lo que había hecho. Sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa y salió de aquel lugar. ¿Dónde podría haber escapado Hibiya? Quizá, tendría que ir a buscarlo en ese paraje donde solía perseguir a Psyche. Sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por las ocupadas calles de Ikebukuro.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Se sentó en aquella plaza observando el anochecer. Aún estaba molesto, pero se sentía mejor después de ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Delic. Se lo merecía, ¡claro que lo hacía! En ese momento quizá lo estaría buscando, así que no podría volver a casa por un rato. Tampoco podría ir por Alfred, pues seguramente Delic podría encontrarlo fácilmente. Su caballo era ruidoso a veces. Se levantó y antes de dar un paso, volvió a sentarse. No, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir… Quizá podría ir con Tsugaru para que lo consintiera un poco, pero si Psyche estaba allí, sería mejor no hacerlo, quizá podría ir por Izaya-kun... siempre lo trataba muy bien y por ahora era la mejor opción.  Se levantó sin más y decidió que quizá también encontraría algo en el camino. Observó su alrededor y en cuanto se volteó para seguir su camino sólo notó como lentamente iba a parar al piso. Esperaba una fuerte caída, pero antes de siquiera alcanzar el pavimento unos brazos lo tomaron evitando que llegara a caer.

 

-¡Mil disculpas! –dijo aquel muchacho mientras recomponía su postura. Hibiya lo observó… ese muchacho…él, ciertamente se parecían. Pero eso sólo lo molestaba aún más.

 

-¿Estás bien? –Hibiya lo observó con recelo. ¿Si estaba bien? Pues claro que no. Pero sólo dijo.

 

-No te preocupes –y antes de seguir su camino el más alto simplemente lo detuvo con timidez.

 

-Perdona, pero ¿puede decirme qué lugar es este? –y lo observó con una mirada inocente. Eso era adorable ¿acaso podría secuestrarlo?

 

Hibiya lo vio y sólo respondió con seguridad.

 

-Te diré dónde estamos si me das algo a cambio –El rubio lo observó. ¿Algo a cambio? ¿Qué podría ser eso?

 

-¿Algo cómo qué? –preguntó observando intrigado al más bajo.

 

-Bésame –sonrió Hibiya. El más alto simplemente se sonrojo. ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa?

 

-¿Besarte? Pero… esto –y antes de qué pudiera hacer algo más, Hibiya lo jaló de la bufanda y le robó un beso.

 

-Sigue directo y llegaras a la estación de tren, allí hay un mapa y podrás saber dónde estás –rió Hibiya antes de sentir como era levantado de su traje.

 

-¡¿Pero qué?!  

 

-Pensé que huirías más lejos… dado que no. Con permiso –dijo Delic cargando a Hibiya en su hombro y girándose para empezar su camino pese a los reclamos de Hibiya.

 

Tsukishima los vio confundido. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ciertamente, las calles de esa ciudad no dejaban de sorprenderlo.  Suspiró y siguió el camino indicado, debía llegar a algún lado que reconociera antes del anochecer, sino, sería un problema.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ya lo había olvidado postear. Sigo perdidamente enamorada de esta pareja y bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado :3


End file.
